Death Comes to Lawndale
by Precambrian Studios
Summary: Based on BloodyWilliam's artwork of the same name, the residents of Lawndale (and one guy in Highland) suffer particularly gory deaths.
1. A

**A**  
_  
Dammit!_ Amy cursed. _Where the hell did I leave my glasses?_ She wanted to find them soon; she had just bought the latest Ann Coulter book and was itching for a good laugh. Without them, she was even blinder than a bat.

She moved her hand slowly over the corner of a smooth surface. _Must be the kitchen table. I know I didn't leave them there._

However, it was not. It was in fact the set of drawers that was right by the stairs that led to her basement. Amy did not realize this, and shuffled toward the stairs.

Her foot fell into empty air. Amy screamed as she toppled. In vain, she groped for the guard rail, but missed. Gravity accelerated her fall toward the granite stairs.

First, her head cracked open like an egg. The blood and brains immediately spurted out in a gory spray. Then her neck broke, with a snap that sounded akin to a falling branch. And to top it all off, her glasses, which she had forgotten that she had in her back pocket, cracked when her body finally stopped at the end of the stairs.

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	2. B

**B**

"Go team!" squeaked Brittany from the top of the cheerleader pyramid.

"Go team!" parroted the rest of the squad to the Great Prairie football players.

Brittany smiled. This was her dream: she was doing what she loved, in front of hundreds of boys watching her, motivating the players to win, making a difference. She smiled vacantly as her mind wandered to the thoughts of going professional.

"Hey! Brittany!" yelled Dina, the girl below her. "Pay attention! Keep your balance!"

"Eep!" Brittany realized she was swaying. Roughly, she tried to readjust herself.

"Ow! Dammit Brittany, what the hell are you doing up there?!"

"HELP!" Brittany realized she was losing her balance. She threw off her pompoms as she began waving her arms to level herself out.

It was to no avail. Brittany screamed as she fell back towards the ground. She fell face first onto the concrete strip that separated the football field from the stadium track. Her neck broke instantly.


	3. C

**C**

"Look, mom, I swear, it's only temporary," Cupid said into his cell phone. "I promise I'll stop next month."

Venus barked into the phone, "You'd better! It's embarrassing enough for me that my son was walking around with a chastity belt, now DIAPERS?! And you're FAT, too!"

"Look, Mom, I need to go, I need to do some target practice."

"DON'T YOU HANG UP ON-"

Cupid clicked the red 'off' button. The phone instantly turned into his bow. He withdrew an arrow from his quiver and aimed up into the sky at a small dove that had not yet found love. He released the arrow. It flew past the dove.

"Dammit," Cupid cursed. He watched the arrow as it ascended into the sky. He stepped away so that it would not hit him on the way down. A minute later, he found himself frowning. _Why hasn't it come down yet?_

Eventually, he shrugged. As he started to walk away, he caught sight of a beautiful woman with wavy blonde hair and a green v-neck shirt.

It was at this moment the arrow fell back to Earth, and instantly pierced Cupid's brain.

For a moment, he just stood there, swaying in the wind. Then, he yelled, "Excuse me!"

The woman looked at him. Moments later, an arrow pierced her as well.

They almost threw themselves at each other (literally).

"I'm Ashley Amber."

"I'm Cupid."

"Shut up and let's have sex."

"Sounds like a plan."

Unknown to Cupid, Ashley Amber was HIV positive. And AIDS positive. And for the clap. And for herpes. And...

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	4. E

**E**

Erin smiled as she watered her flowers. She had always taken great pride in her garden; she pruned everything once a day, always made sure that everything was nice and watered, and that no leaves from the trees from the neighbors' yards that rose above the fences fell on them as well.

Unfortunately for Erin, her nice little garden was soon to be ruined; the day after she had applied some new fertilizer, her ex-husband Bryan snuck into her back-yard, holding a small axe in his hand.

Erin was completely unaware of him, and that was why when the axe was buried in her head, she was still smiling. Blood sprayed all over the flowers. They became gradually more red as the axe continued to hack away at her body.

And so Erin laid dead in the fertilizer. Her body would not be discovered for weeks, and when it finally was, all of her plants had died as well.

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	5. F

**F**

Fluffy the cat absolutely loved going out for a stroll. But she never anticipated being hit and run over by Daria Morgendorffer, who had decided to try her contacts out after all. All that was left of the cat was a stain on the road and small collar that had a little heart on it and read, _To Fluffy, from Sandi. Love you.  
_  
**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	6. G

**G**

"Bloody hell, the Eighth Doctor really is an insufferable little prick, ain't he?" Guy Fawkes Day lamented out loud as he sat on a small stool, almost at the end of his Doctor Who marathon.

Behind him, Halloween, furious that he had abandoned her to Mother's Day at yesterday's holiday meet n' greet, snuck up behind him, Fawkes' own guitar upraised over her head.

In a manner that, ironically, was decidedly very Townshendian, Halloween brought the guitar down on his head, bringing Fawkes to the floor and snapping off the guitar's neck. Halloween grabbed the base of the instrument and began smashing in Fawkes' face. He didn't even have time to scream.

By the time it was over, Halloween, deciding to add insult to injury, shoved the neck of the guitar up Fawkes' behind.

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	7. H

**H**

"No, Jake, I can be home by tonight," Helen said as she guiltily eyed the stacks of legal volumes that sat on her desk. "I know Daria is upset over running over that poor kitten. Has Amy called back yet? No? Jake, I'm getting really worried. Well, I'll try to see what I can do when I get home."

Helen put down the phone and reached for one of the volumes. However, she suddenly felt herself lunge forth for no logical reason at all, and hit the bottom of one stack with one hand, and the other stack with the other. Helen looked up. The towers of volumes were starting to fall towards her.

Helen uttered a futile cry for help as the books fell on her. One particularly heavy book hit her in the head, knocking her out instantly. As she fell to the ground awkwardly, Helen's spine twisted, rendering her immobile.

When she was finally found by Eric, it was discovered that Helen had suffocated to death, due to all the massive volumes that had piled over her chest.  
**  
Death Comes to Lawndale**


	8. I

**I**

**20 years into the future**

Todd Ianuzzi was having a drink on his front porch, when Beavis and Butt-Head suddenly swooped by in a sedan and accosted him.

"Hey, uh, Todd. Where's, like, all your hookers? Uhuhuhuh."

"I ain't tellin' you nothing, you god-damned freaks!"

"Mmmheh, okay." Beavis proceeded to riddle Todd with bullets.

**Death Comes to Highland**


	9. J

**J**

Coughing, Jane applied a blue stroke of paint to her newest portrait, that depicted a small girl smoking on a hillside. Lately, Jane had had trouble breathing, but she stubbornly attributed it to too much running.

Trent heard her coughing and poked his head in. "Hey, Janey. You haven't been smoking any of my stuff, have you?"

Jane coughed again. "Why would I want to smoke your stuff Trent? It's been in YOUR mouth."

"Good point," he said. He walked off.

Jane knelt down to get a paper towel, and suddenly began convulsing. The ensuing coughing fit was something akin to a cat having a hairball.

Once she had stopped, Jane weakly turned back to her easel. Bought a thought was slowly increasing in intensity in her mind: _I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I CAN'T BREATHE!_

Jane realized she was suffocating. She grasped a glass of water on her nightstand, but it was empty. She tossed it away and ran out of her room, which in hindsight, wasn't going to help much. She tried to get into Trent's room; it was locked.

"TRENT!" Jane screamed. She banged her fists against his door. "TRENT! HELP!"

Trent could not hear. He was sound asleep.

Jane collapsed to the ground, choking. She tried to bring air into her lungs, but found it impossible. Her skin was turning blue. It felt like her chest was being ripped apart, very, VERY, slowly. And right before she died, Jane knew what it was like to drown.

The autopsy revealed that Jane had inhaled too many paint fumes.

The irony was almost comical.

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	10. K

**K**

"Go Kevin!" roared Mr. Thompson to his son. "You're almost there!"

Kevin turned his head to face his father. "Daaaaaad! You're like, embarrassing me! Quit it!"

"KEVIN, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" went Kevin, mere seconds before he collided head-on with the goal-post. Without a helmet.

"OH MY GOD!" Mr. Thompson rushed onto the field to get to his son's crumpled form.

Kevin's head had literally cracked open. A piece of his skull hung open like a door, exposing his frontal lobes. Blood flowed steadily onto Kevin's confused face.

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	11. L

**L**

"Ms. Li!" said her secretary, Mrs. Hendricks. "I have some new papers you need to fill out, regarding the death of Kevin Thompson, and...Ms. Li?"

Hendricks looked around. There was no sign of Ms. Li anywhere: no papers had been moved. _Maybe she hasn't come in today. Great._ It had been public knowledge that Li was stressed by the constant pressure from teachers regarding more raises, and the death of Kevin Thompson did not help.

Deciding that she would rather just get to work right away, Hendricks took the manilla envelope with the papers regarding Kevin and, intending to drop them off on Li's desk, tried to enter Li's office. However the door was locked. Hendricks frowned. That was very odd: Ms. Li always left her door open in case anyone needed access to the emergency firearms. Hendricks crouched to slip the folder under the door. A rank odor pierced her nostrils. Hendricks took a few more whiffs and her eyes widened. The smell in question smelled very much like blood, and Hendricks had worked too many hours as a volunteer EMT to not mistake the smell of blood. She rushed out of her office.

DeMartino, as well as the rest of his class, turned their heads to the panting Hendricks.

"Ah, Ms. HENDRICKS, I hope you are here to tell me that Ms. Li has FINALLY decided to raise my salary?"

"Come...(gasp)...quick."

DeMartino would have questioned her, but the wild look in her eyes was all he needed to see. He turned back to his class. "If I find so much as ONE paper airplane on the floor when I get back, you all get a TEST tomorrow!"

A mere minute later, the DeMartino had knocked down the door to Li's office. His bad eye widened.

Li was lying face down on her desk, which had been inscribed with the words, 'Raises Now!' There was a pool of blood around her head, and in the corner lay a rusty colt handgun.  
**  
Death Comes to Lawndale**


	12. O

**O**

As he sat straitjacketed in an institution, O'Neill only thought

oh god i want to get out of here why won't they let me leave i didnt mean to do it it was only one time it was an accident i swear to god it was an accident please let me out of here i dont want to be here help me please help me mommy help me im scared wait no NO NO NO NO NO MORE NEEDLES MOMMY HELP ME A NEEdleghedhdfhdfhdfjhdrthseherujrhrhawfdrtjsefojgj sehfksenfhfjsebrjseuodfhrhsuiajfousehfsdjbfhsehfse ghrsojebfsoduhfsudhfsodibfsejfkpwahdoabgsdhnfejgsk jghfp9hgtsuojgsdhfsoibhgsedjsuhrjsdhsdiojfhseuihte jkatjkshfuksethsejvgsdrhtsdkghdasiohfonfhfuefqgwef uipawhfhweuahrfisaudasipfhsO{Zbfasoibfsahbhfsagfas jgfgakhrvwaiopfasf84sdf65as4f35sa4f35as1f32as4f3a4 sf2f4saf4avrgawpuifharf=asbfgusagfabhfszdgfsvhfsdgjlvfahfafvhabfhlagfadblv da;sf lasvfpisabfaso[ghfas[fujwariadawdf5a4sfsz54f6sa4df as34f54saf35sa4fasfsafsafaasdhsahasod-

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	13. P

**P**

Tied up to a post, Penny Lane was sleeping, up until her captor took a massive jug of water and poured it over her head. She sputtered and swore.

Her captor, a tall blond man with a cigarette in his mouth, laughed. "Es cierto! las gringas realmente odian mojarse." he said.

Penny tried to spit in his face, but missed. "Chinga tu madre Tony, no tienes ni idea de con quién carajos estás tratando."

He laughed. "Una pendeja que pensaba que su idealismo la salvarla."

Penny dropped her brave face, and said in a pleading voice, "No puedes dejar que los habitantes del pueblo mueran de hambre! No durarían el invierno!"

Her captor shrugged. Then, without warning or provacation, he withdrew his revolver pistol from his holster and pressed it to Penny's right cheek. Her right eye involuntarily closed.

"A diferencia de ti, ellos verán el invierno..." he grinned.

He cocked the gun. Penny closed her other eye too.  
**  
Death Comes to Lawndale (in this case, whenever Penny's body is brought back to the states)**


	14. M

**M**

"Uh guys..." Trent said as the crowd below became even more raucous. A bottle flew past Trent's head and shattered against the wall. "Maybe we should split."

His band-mates nodded their agreement. But it was too late: rabid fans quickly climbed onto the stage and threw themselves at Mystik Spiral.

When police finally arrived, they found Mystik Spirals' nude bodies lying bloody and battered on the ground. They were all covered with massive gashes, kiss-marks, and bruises.

Trent was barely alive, and due to his crushed lung, died on the way to the hospital.

The bowl in the corner of the Zon, which Trent had placed to collect donations to help him pay for Jane's funeral, was completely empty.

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	15. N

**N**

Nate Ekard was driving towards his favorite club late at night, but at the last moment, he angrily cursed at himself and made a U-turn.

_You bastard, Jane just died, you need to be there for her brother, he's going to need support. Christ, Jane, I can't believe it...it's too horrible, and JESUS CHRIST!_

Another car had suddenly materialized in front of Nate's car. He tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late; the other car collided into Nate's head on.

Nate surged forward. Before his head smashed through his windshield, snapping his neck and cracking open his head like a coconut, his jaw was broken by the steering well, and his teeth dug into his lower jaw.

When the ambulance finally came, they found Nate mumbling to himself in barely audible, slurred words. He was saying over and over, "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts."

Nate would die an hour later on the way to the hospital. When the police investigated the other vehicle, they found no identification; the plates had been removed as well. However, unnoticed by them, a pair of glasses were crushed under the wheel of their patrol car.  
**  
Death Comes to Lawndale**


	16. Q

**Q**

Quinn checked herself in her mirror again. She adjusted it slightly to get a better view. Her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello? Hi Stacy! I know! Oh I knooooow! It was SO ugly, what was she thinking, going around in something like that, it's too ugly, what was the name of the brand again? Dust? Ugh, ew. We need to replace her wardrobe immediately..."

As Quinn talked, her mirror wobbled uneasily behind her. Then it tipped over and fell on her.

The frame broke, shattering the glass into massive shards. The first one entered Quinn's throat, the next into her stomach, and the last ones into her torso. As she laid on the ground, Quinn wanted to scream. But she couldn't: she was choking, drowning in her own blood. Her body started going into shock, convulsing wildly. The blood pooled around her, staining into her carpet.

The phone vibrated. "Quinn? Quinn?! QUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIN!"

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	17. R

**R**

Rita Barksdale peeked out the plane. Her target was approaching: she would paradrop into her mother's house, just as planned, her mother would laugh along with her favorite daughter, and they'd have dinner. Rita smiled at the thought. _Suck it, Amy and Helen._

The pilot peeked over his shoulder. "You good to go?" She nodded. "Well then, get off my plane!"

Rita grinned, and she jumped out. She relished the roar of the air around her, feeling its cool touch on the tips of her gloved hands. Gravity began to accelerate her fall.

When she judged herself to be close enough, Rita pulled the parachute cord.

And it snapped.

Rita fell it come away in her hand. Her eyes widened. She stared at the severed lifeline for about a minute. Then she began screaming. Frantically, she pulled at the emergency release, but realized there wasn't one.

Some would have embraced their impending doom and embraced it, pretending to fly on the way down. Not Rita: she continued to scream and flailed at her pack.

In a one-in-a-million chance, she collapsed on top of Jake, who was with Rita's mother. They had been comforting themselves over the deaths of Helen and Amy. Then Rita collided with Jake, and both their bodies became a bloody mess of gore and bone, which completely drenched Rita's mother, who died of a stroke moments later.

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	18. S

**S**

One thing that the guard knew was he was not about to made a fool of by some teenage girl on his first day on the job. The second was that she DEFINITELY was not invited.

The guard, whose name was Tyler, approached Sandi Griffin and tapped her shoulder. "Ma'am?"

She turned to him. "Sorry, I already parked my car."

He ground his teeth. "May I see your invitation?"

Sandi crossed her arms. "I don't _need_ an invitation. _I_ am the president of the _Fashion Club_ at Lawndale High."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Tell it to someone who cares. Sorry, kid, I need to escort you off the premises now. Come with me, please."

Sandi would not budge. "Look, kid, if you don't come with me, I'll have to drag you away."

Sandi still wouldn't move.

Tyler shrugged. "Fine." He grabbed Sandi's left arm and started to pull her away. He did not notice, but she had brandished a pocket-knife from a pouch in the back of her dress.

Suddenly, Tyler felt a sharp, stinging pain in his upper thigh. "YAH! GODDAMMIT!" He let go of Sandi, who charged him. Tyler defensively swung his fist, which connected with Sandi's jaw. She flew back a few feet, collided with a wall, and landed on her stomach.

Angrily, Tyler approached her prone form and yelled, "All right, brat, your life is now officially over!" He turned Sandi over. He gasped and backed away a few steps.

Sandi had fallen on her knife. Its handle was protruding from where her now-ravaged heart was.

Although they would try for the next few years, the Griffin family would be unsuccessful in their attempt to have Tyler imprisoned for murder. In fact, his handling of the situation so impressed his boss that he allowed him to carry a firearm.

In their mad attempt to ruin his life, the Griffin family never even attended Sandi's funeral. Her tombstone, apart from her name and dates of birth and death, was left blank.

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	19. T

**T**

A tall woman with yellow eyes, pale complexion, and midnight-black hair stood before the Sloane siblings, holding a bundle of papers in front of her reading-glasses. In a voice akin to that of a robot, she read, "And so, in accordance to our final will and testament, we leave our home to our son Tom, the oldest. In accordance with this, we put him in charge of all Sloane affairs, including that of Elsie." The woman lowered the paper. "That is all."

She handed the will over to Tom, who had a hungry glimmer in his eyes. Beside him, Elsie started at him with a cold fury in her eyes. She briefly turned her head away from him to bark, "Thank you, Mrs. Dressler. Could you give us a moment?"

The pale woman gave a nod of the head and departed. Tom held the will with a certain reverence. He said giddily, "It's all MINE, Elsie! MINE! Hey, maybe I can finally get Daria to-"

His sentence was cut off as Elsie jumped on him, her fingers locking around his throat. Tom was so surprised that he didn't even resist until it was too late.

Dressler called the police immediately. When they arrived, they found Elsie beating her brother's long-dead body, and opened fire immediately.  
**  
Death Comes to Lawndale**


	20. U

**U**

The moment he saw her, Upchuck felt an arousal he had never felt before. Ever single hair on his body stood up end, Both his arms and legs became prickled with goosebumps. He felt his heart pound.

She was a pretty redhead girl, maybe only a year or two older than him. Adorning her luscious figure was a sheer blue dress the cut off about mid-thigh. Her green eyes were soft and kind, endearing even. She had her hands behind her back like she was about to present him with a present.

Upchuck knew if he was going to woo this woman, he was going to put on his best 'Go Chucky Go' face. His carriage became more erect, he put on a warm smile, and advanced.

As they crossed, Upchuck said, "Excuse me ma'am, but could you please tell me where to find God?"

She frowned. "Excuse me?"

Upchuck smiled. "Surely, as one of his angels, you could tell me where to find Heaven. Unless it happens to follow you around."

She backed away. She whispered, "This isn't right, the drop-off point is supposed to be a mile away..."

Despite his confusion, Upchuck continued to smile as he asked, "I'm sorry, my lovely. Do you require directions?"

Her eyes became wild. "Oh my god. You're one of THEM!"

Now the smile was gone. "Uh, what are you talking AAAAAH!"

The kind look in the woman's eyes was replaced with a sadistic mania. She uttered an unearthly shriek as she charged at Upchuck. She had also brandished the object she'd been holding behind her: a crowbar.

Upchuck raised his arms to defend himself. The first blow came. Upchuck felt his arm snap like a twig with a thunderous crack. He screamed, clutching his arm with his other hand, leaving him open to the next blow, which came to his head. He fell, unconscious.

A minute later, the woman looked over her handwork and breathed a little easier. Upchuck's broken form was now lying in a pool of blood. Satisfied, she tossed away the crowbar and walked away.

And so, Charles Ruttheimer III, ladies-man, died as he lived, which surely would have horrified him if he had been aware of his own demise: a virgin.

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	21. V

**V**

"I'll have another shot please," said the woman at the end of the bar.

Swiftly, the bartender refilled her glass. He looked the woman up and down; she looked somewhat familiar. She was a middle-aged woman with thin blonde hair, wearing a halter top as though she was desperately trying to look younger. The bartender guessed as much.

He looked at her again. "I'm sorry, do I know you from anywhere?"

She looked up hopefully. "Maybe."

He snapped his fingers. "Bingo! You're that woman who writes for the Tom Green Show! I love your stuff!"

The woman's momentarily hopeful expression died immediately. Realizing he had guessed incorrectly, the bartender awkwardly walked away to make a few screwdrivers.

The woman, Val from Val Magazine, downed her drink. _It's all hopeless. I've lost my job. I've lost my readers. My husband's declared alimony on ME! I'll be homeless within weeks..._ Val looked at her glass. She asked for another round. _You're my only friend now._ She downed the entire glass with a single gulp.

When it was discovered that she couldn't pay for her drink, the bar managers suggested, shall we say, an _alternate_ form of payment. Val of course accepted, but had she been sober, she would have certainly refused.

It did not matter in the end, anyways. Only two days later, Val's body was discovered outside another bar. Her body, as well as the puddles of alcohol and urine that had pooled around her, were frozen solid.

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	22. W

**W**

Inside his houseboat, that floated quietly down the river, Wind Lane was hunched up in a corner. He ran his hands, which had become his most recent source of "satisfaction" through his hair in agony.

He had received the news of Jane, Trent, and Penny's deaths through a series of hysterical phone calls from his mother, whom he had not been able to contact within the last few days. His father and Summer were nowhere to be found either. On top of that, Wind's last five wives had been calling him constantly, demanding their dues.

Wind sobbed and slammed his fist into the wall. "Dammit!" He screamed. "Dammit dammit dammit! GOD DAMN IT ALL!" Wind began to sob uncontrollably. His body racked and heaved so much that he did not even register that his entire house was trembling, because it was mere meters away from a waterfall.

**Death Comes to Lawndale **


	23. X

**X**

Christmas, realizing that the ratings of all holiday programs were being slaughtered by reality shows involving Kardashians, chose suicide via wishbone.

When he scarfed it down, he immediately regretted his decision.

Thus, for all of time, there would be no more Christmas. Or Christmas music.

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	24. Y

**Y**

"Man, this is one of the nastiest roads I've ever seen," Ethan Yeager commented as his father carefully maneuvered down a twisting highway that had been carved out of the mountainside.

Willow squeezed her hands in unease, but tried to put on her brave face for her family. She had to admit though, it was quite unsettling to not be able to see how far down the cliff you could drop. "At least we got to see the Canyon," she said. "I must have taken about thirty photos."

Coyote sniffed. "Well, bet they're prettier than this place." He indulged himself with a quick peek out the window. "My lord, it's like that pit from Star Wars-"

"COYOTE!"

"DAD!"

Coyote looked up just in time to see a car barreling towards him. He wrenched the wheel to the right. While he managed to avoid a head-on-collision, he steered his car, with himself and his family inside, over a 200ft plunge.

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	25. Z

**Z**

[Shot to a man, huddled in a corner. He is staring at a wooden door. About thirty seconds pass.]

[The door flies open. Man (Zachary) screams. A man in a gas mask, holding a chainsaw, approaches him. There is a whirring sound as the camera pans to the wall. Blood spatters.]

Director: And cut!

Zachary stood up and grinned. "Nice one, man," he said to the man in the mask. "You did great."

The man in the gas mask didn't reply. He merely shook Zachary's hand and walked away into the cafeteria. Screams and the whirring of a chainsaw could be heard.

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	26. D

**D**

Daria Morgendorffer, her face hidden by the hood of her new black jacket, took the key to the Zon Trent had given her as a gift and unlocked the door. She stepped inside. Quickly, she turned on the lights. Looking around, she saw that there were no other occupants inside. Satisfied, she let down her hood. For a few minutes, she stood there, still as a stature.

And eventually, she let out a long, agonized scream, that was mostly grief, but with a hint of frustration hidden there too.

When she was done, Daria collapsed to the floor and screamed again. She pressed her hands to her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears, but that just irritated her contacts (for her glasses had been destroyed). She felt her eyes burn with a greater intensity; cursing, she violently rubbed out the contacts and continued to weep.

She laid there, screaming and crying. Everything was gone. Her entire family. Many of her friends.

Amy's death had been hard enough; she felt as though she had lost the one member of her family that actually understood her. Then she heard of Jane's death, and that's when she became numb. She refused to eat, watch TV, write. She didn't even bother going to school. It didn't really matter; Lawndale High was shut down after Li's death.

Then the rest of her family died off. She was the one who found Quinn's body, shredded by broken glass, bits of flesh scattered in the immense pool of blood. The next day, she was told her mother had died. She was too shocked to comfort her father, who spent the next week until his own death crying non-stop.

Any emotional support she could have sought, a shoulder to cry on, perished as well. Tom and Trent died at almost the exact same time. She even briefly considered going to O'Neil, in hopes he would have some decent advice. When she called his home, she got Barch instead, who tearfully explained how he went insane after hearing of the deaths of so many people he cared about.

Daria's final resort was to see a psychiatrist. But on the way over, Daria squished a small cat. At the time, she was too numbed to even care. But then she crashed into someone's car. Daria fled back home afterwards. It seemed like the most logical thing to do. She lost her glasses in the crash. She stole her neighbor's paper and read the deaths to see if the crash had ended up being fatal. It was, and it turns out she knew him; Nate. Daria threw up in the toilet after she read the article, realizing she was all intents and purposes, a criminal, and a murderer.

She needed a place to hide, which is why she was now in the Zon, which had been closed in respect for Mystik Spiral. Daria had hoped for a quiet place to think, but the grief, anger, and frustration had all come flooding down on her the moment she stepped through the door. The sadness was consuming her; she felt like she was being crushed. Her world was gone. Everyone she had ever loved was gone, and she never even told them she did.

That was why over the next few days, Daria Morgendorffer stayed huddled in the corner of the Zon, being consumed by sorrow. She felt nothing but the loss. It was such a powerful, all-consuming depression that Daria did not feel the need to eat or drink. She died in the Zon. Her rotting corpse was discovered weeks later, when the Zon was finally re-opened. As the first-responders moved her body, a final tear fell down what was left of her cheek.

_Next, on Sick, Sad World! All the details! All the drama! Romance! Heartache! All Sunday today,_

**Death Comes to Lawndale**


	27. Want More?

So, I have noticed a couple of people are following this series. Not sure if you guys realized this, but this series is over; there are no more. As it was based by a bit of work by the awesome BloodyWilliam, I am as such constrained by the number of panels he created for that piece.

However...

On the PPMB, I have posted some more bits called "Death Comes to Another Lawndale" which kills off characters created by the fan-authors. So far, I have struck Lobinske, Shiva, Wouter, and myself.

If I can get at least one person to PM me or post a review saying, "sure, I'd read that" I'll post those chapters.

Respectfully, and thanking you all for reading these,

Precambrian


End file.
